


Clarity

by Rossue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Depressing, Depression, Falling In Love, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Yuri!!! on Ice Week 2017, jk rowling - Freeform, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossue/pseuds/Rossue
Summary: Jean sabe que Yuri ya no está más. Jean escribe cartas a JK Rowling, quien era la autora favorita de ambos. Cayendo en una profunda depresión, Jean se da cuenta que ella no traerá a Yuri de nuevo ni con una historia de amor perfectamente narrada.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer applied.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicado a Sugey desde el fondo de mi corazón. Espero te guste.

Querida J.K Rowling:

¿Por qué pensaste que matar a los padres de Harry era una buena opción?

Soy fan de tus libros desde que tengo memoria y mi casa predilecta es Slytherin. Mi madre está leyendo esto, así que creo que piensa que estoy loco. Bueno, en realidad esto es una especie de terapia. Sí, es un poco tonto. Ahora mismo debes de pensar que soy un niño loco que le escribe a un ídolo más.

Pero no es así.

Verás, creo que a ti te debe gustar el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Digo, debes tener algún gusto peculiar, no lo sé.

Murió tras caer en falso después de un salto.

Creo que has oído hablar de Yuri Plisetsky.

Si no lo has hecho, pues no sé qué haces con tu vida aparte de dinero.

Bueno, verás, creo que me siento como Remus tras la muerte de Sirius. Totalmente devastado. Siento que se han llevado una parte de mí. Seguro sueno ridículo, pero sabes, todo este tiempo he pensado que el amor de Remus hacia Sirius no era solamente amistad. Bueno, cada quien sus pensamientos.

Mi psicólogo me sugirió una manera de botar todo mi dolor.

¿Crees en Dios?

Yo realmente no sé si creer en Él. Es un pensamiento tonto y vacío. Dicen que Dios es justo, pero la verdad es que pienso que no. Si dice amar a cada criatura que Él creó, ¿entonces por qué mierdas permite que suframos?

Un buen padre no permite que su hijo sufra. De ninguna manera lo permites. Desde la muerte de Yuri he notado que no es para nada misericordioso, los medios no dejan de hostigarme con preguntas. Si Dios de verdad existe… entonces no me haría sufrir de esta manera. Pero bueno, para gustos los colores.

Mi madre viene cada noche a mi habitación para rezar un rosario. Finjo que lo hago y creo que me sale bien porque me sonríe al terminar. Estoy siendo hipócrita. Quizás culpar a Dios es una estupidez, pero, ¿para qué mierdas creas la vida si solamente naces para morir? ¿Dónde está la lógica?

Obviamente todos los seres humanos somos una broma.

Pienso que Dios debe estar arriba apuntándome con su dedo y riéndose junto con sus ángeles.

¡Mierda, duele!

Duele como el puto infierno despertarme cada día y fingir que todo estará bien.

En mi laptop tengo una carpeta dedicada sólo a los momentos juntos. Soy masoquista, porque todas las noches abro la puta carpeta y veo las fotografías. Las veo y las veo una y otra vez hasta que me quedó sin carga y por fin me duermo. Otras noches solamente me quedó viendo en mi teléfono celular el vídeo de su muerte. Lo han borrado de YouTube, pero yo pude conseguir una copia por medio de un canal de televisión. Les prometí una entrevista.

Sabes, estábamos peleados y siquiera tuve tiempo de pedirle perdón.

Pero el motivo por el que te escribo es porque quiero que me ayudes a escribir una historia donde Yuri y yo tengamos un final feliz. Sin tragedias, lágrimas y remordimientos. Sin muertes y que Dios no exista.

Espero muy pronto tu respuesta, JJ.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste y puedan dejarme su opinión.
> 
>  
> 
> Les quiere, Ray.


End file.
